


worthless assurance

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Denial, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Lesbians in Space, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Murder, Promises, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: pink and black always stick together, neither of them could be the imposter
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 47





	worthless assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Locked

Pink and Black were always inseparable, everyone on The Skeld knew it was true. In the beginning there was some doubt. With two imposters among them, a pair that’s always off together was oddly suspicious. But then Dark Green had been caught hopping in a vent, and that had settled it. If Pink or Black was an imposter, they would’ve killed the other already.

Still, some had their reserves. Pink was a tad late to their little old crew, and her bubbly personality convinced some that she was overdoing it. But with no evidence, there was no reason to believe it could be her. Accusations were kept to themselves.

Black had taken her under her wing, perhaps the very day she boarded. She taught her how to do her tasks. With Black she learned how to swipe her card first try, a nifty trick that always made her smile. During Pink’s first O2 shutdown, she was the one to guide her through the steps of fixing it. Floating through space, knowing there was someone on board out to get them all, Black was her savior. She’s still paranoid though, it’s her nature.

“Do you swear that if you’re the imposter, you’ll tell me?” Pink asks one night, while they’re trying to sleep. 

“Yes.” Black tells her, opening her eyes, exhausted as she is, and resting her face on her hands. “Promise me as well.”

“I do.” Black nods in response, turning on her back to actually go to sleep. Pink turns as well, only to hide under her blanket and not get embarrassed. She’s smiling ear to ear, because hell, she believes her.

They kiss for the first time in storage the next day. Black scouts the area before doing so, then leading Pink to the back of the room. 

“What’s back here? Do you have a task to do?” She asks, completely oblivious to anything going on. Black lifts her mask, then following with her own. Behind some crates their lips are sealed, as if the promise was all they needed to take another step.

No one is killed that day, and Pink recounts it as a good one.

Not lasting long though, Orange is killed the following evening. Pink had been doing her tasks in electrical, connecting wires and such. Black said she heard something, and asked if she could check it out.

“Go ahead.” Pink gives her the clearance, with far too much hesitance in her voice. “Would you like me to come with you?” It’s not that she doesn’t trust her, but if Black heard a noise, it surely wasn’t safe to be alone. She gives Pinks hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Finish your tasks, I’ll be alright.”

And finish the tasks she does. She goes quickly, and carefully of course, and she’s out within a few minutes. She’s fast enough, in fact, to walk into storage and spot Black, looming over Orange’s body, and White watching on from the corner. Orange is laid right where they had kissed the night before, it makes Pink sick to her stomach. There’s a moment they’re all standing in silence, waiting for another to move, before Black calls an emergency meeting.

They walk, not a word between them to the cafeteria. There’s nothing to be said. Pink knows that it isn’t Black. White blaming her wouldn’t change her mind. The second they sit, Black speaks up.

“White was running away from Orange’s body when I came in.”

“Are you kidding?” He immediately starts in, “I walked in and you were alone with her body!” Blue interjects.

“Was Pink with her?”

“No.” White sputters, “Why would that matter?”

“Because those two are always together.” Blue turns her attention towards Pink. “Was there any point that Black could’ve left your sight?”

“No.” Pink answers. There isn’t doubt in her voice exactly, but she is quiet, and a few others question it.

“Are you sure, not even while you were doing a task?” Red asks, his tone already accusatory. 

“I’m sure.” She answers more confident this time. “Black was with me the entire time.” Pink doesn’t consider it a lie, because she knows utterly and completely that it’s the truth. And just like that, White’s fate is sealed. He tries pleading, but in the end, the only vote contrary to himself is his against Black. 

He’s ejected immediately, like Dark Green before him. Words flash on a censor.  _ White was not The Imposter. _

“Did you see anyone else around storage?” Blue asks.

“No. I wish I had, but no.” Black answers for the both of them. Pink hangs her head, feeling a gaping pit of shame. She hadn’t seen White do it, and maybe if she had followed Black she would’ve seen something else. And doesn’t that put White’s death on her shoulders? Black takes notice of her worried state, and tries to quell her fears.

“Even if White wasn’t the last Imposter, he still could’ve reported the body. He wasn’t innocent.” She pulls Pink’s arms out from their criss-crossed state and drags her into a hug. “If you’re scared about it still being out there, don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Pink wishes she could feel Black’s warmth through the two suits between them, or have some way to know this whole moment is real. 

_ She had hesitated before reporting the body too.  _ A voice in Pink’s head tells her later that night, as they’re squeezed into a twin sized bunk together. But that doesn’t make her suspicious, she counters. Sometimes Black could be a bit evasive of conflict, even a little lazy. (Yet another reason Pink is convinced that the Imposter could never be her.) 

For instance, the next day a reactor meltdown occurred. A good majority of them had been in the cafeteria, and before Pink could even get up, Red, Yellow, and Blue were on their way to fix it. They were the efficient ones after all, but she had still wanted to help. Despite her late start, Pink went to go after them. She didn’t make it far however, a black hand around her wrist jolting her.

“They got it, don’t worry.” Black tells her.

“But this is an emergency.” Pink is a little confused, their fate depends on what happens in the next thirty seconds.

“There’s three of them, finish your lunch.” Black assures her, before turning her back and whispering in her ear. “Plus, I’d like to keep an eye on Cyan.” She nods her head in his direction. It’s a valid point, he was still sitting, eating his lunch as if their ship wasn’t being destroyed around them. 

Pink and Black sit back down, Black with her eyes trained on Cyan, and Pinks’ only on the lights. She breathes a sigh of relief when they return to normal. She does spot Red though, giving her a dirty look as he returns to the room. She tries to give him a sympathetic one back, and prays that he sees it despite the constant glare in the caf.

After the meal, they get their new task assignments. It’s all the usual, but Pink sees Electrical on her list and immediately gets sick. She doesn’t want to go to that section of the ship right now, in light of everything that happened yesterday. Seeing as they both have a task in the room, Black bumps her shoulder. 

“Race you to electrical!” Pink is worried, but not enough that she’s willing to be a buzzkill about it. Rubbing her elbow, she answers.

“Alright…”

If Black hears any unhappiness in it, she ignores it, which is partially Pink’s fault. She had told Black to not acknowledge her being uncomfortable, because if things just continue as normal, she’s usually able to adjust and have a good time. The mood isn’t right now, and though it isn’t fair to Black, Pink wishes she would just magically know she’s not in the mood.

Black races down the hall, Pink halfheartedly following. When she reaches the room she shudders, emotions running too high. She can’t see the back of the room from where she's standing, but her legs won’t take her forward. _Think rationally, it’s only Black back there._ _She’ll keep you safe._

Two steps forward, her eyes squeezed shut, and she opens them. Pink is frozen. She can’t move at all. Red is dead, and his blood is on Black’s hands. She’s not scared, or upset, or anything. She’s completely calm. Inching along the wall, Black makes her way to the door. It closes behind her, locking. All Pink can do is follow with her eyes.

“You, you’re.. Black?” Pink can’t form a sentence, just a string of murmurs that end up getting the point across. Blocking the closed door, Black takes the lead.

“I’m the imposter.”

“You promised.” Tears well in Pink’s eyes, a wave of betrayal washing over her body. It  _ physically hurts. _

“I did. And I told you.”

“How long have you been like this?”

“Before I met you if that’s what you're asking.” Black tells her, as if that makes it any better. “You never knew the ‘real’ Black. You knew me.” Pink shakes her head. Someone so sweet to her, someone she thought loved her, was the person they were looking for. It’s like a million punches to the gut. Her surprise is an out of body experience. She finally gains the strength to go check Red’s body. His head is completely ripped off, the shock is making Pink shake frantically.

“Are you going to kill me?” The door opens behind Black, but they’re both unmoving from their places. 

“Do I have to?” Pink thinks on it. She almost wants to say yes, for Black to snap her neck and leave her to die. Being complacent in her work isn’t ideal. She’s about to accept, say that she’ll tell everyone and let Black do the rest. But then she looks through her bubble.

Pink expects her to still be smug like she was when she entered the room. Underneath though, she seems just as worried about her answer as Pink is for making one. She sighs, and her decision is clear.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Black gushes, going over to hug her.

“I knew I could trust you!” Pink is stiff in her arms. “No one else has tasks in electrical at the moment, we should be safe for a while.”

Black takes her hand as they walk out together. Complacency isn’t ideal, but if she’s with Black it’s worth it. Pink’s fingers are numb, but when Black squeezes them the life returns and she’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
